One Night
by drewdarling
Summary: I snuck out. To see my boy. And get drunk off my ass. And have the time of my life.
1. The Party

Laying on my bed, I stared up at the dark ceiling and wondered. Shifting, I finally sighed and gave up. If I was going to be awake, then I'd better make the most of it.

Throwing off my blakets, I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number.

One ring.

Two.

"Hello?"

"Okay...I'm in." I said anxiously.

I heard him smile on the other end. "I'm so glad. Be ready in five minutes. Oh, and wear something sexy."

I gaped at his boldness but he had already hug up. And he couldn't see me.

Jumping up, I mentally slapped myself. I needed to be more careful. If I was going to sneak out, I'd better do it right and not tip off my mom. Being 2 AM and all.

I got on my favorite long, strapless black dress. I pulled my hair up then let it down again. Down was better. After touching up my makeup, my phone buzzed. I flipped it open and smiled at the text.

_I'm here. You ready to rock this town?_

I texted back a reply. _Not hardly...Lets do this._

He then texted back a winkey face. It was now or never.

Sneaking out of my room, I grabed my black, heel boots, my jacket, and my messenger bag. Never hurt to be prepared.

After getting out the front door and locking it, I let out a sigh of relief.

I jogged down the steps and found him leaning against the hood of his 19-something pickup truck.

He grinned when I walked up. "Well, you sure did pull of the sexy part. Nice curls."

I waved them off. "Leftover from dinner. Lets go. I'm so ready to get out of my head."

He flashed his smile and stood up straighter, putting his hands in his pockets. "What did you have in mind?"

Shrugging, I replyed, "Nothing. I was going to leave it up to you."

"Good. There's a party in full swing at my house. Lets crash."

"Sounds good to me...except for one thing..."

He frowned. "What now?"

"Keys?" I held my hand out. "I'm driving."

Throwing his head back, he barked out laugher. "Hell no. This is my truck. My truck, my rules."

I put my hand down his front pocket, searching. "Hey, if you wanted to give me a blowjob, you should've just asked."

"I'm not." Finding the keys, I pulled my hand out and walked around him to the truck. "Get in. I have a deadline."

He opened the passenger door. "Way to rush a guy."

I punched his arm. "Shut up."

Leaning in, he whispered close to my ear, "Make me."

I pushed his head away and turned the engine over. I backed out of the parking space and put the truck in drive. I went 5 over the speed limit the whole way there. I was ready to get buzzed. And away from the toxic apartment I lived in.

I pulled up to his house and looked around. "Where do I pull in?"

He snickered and said, "That's what she said, and right over there." He gestured to the empty space in the driveway.

I got out of the car and walked up to the house, music pounding out the open windows. "Looks like its in full swing. Lets go. Before I change my mind."

He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Well then lets go." Reaching around me, he turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

Bodies gyrated. Music pounded. I couldn't hear myself think. I was in the right place. Someone sloshed in front of me and I hurried around them. Looked like the drunks where already drunk.

Looking around, he was nowhere to be found. And then he came up behind me and held a red solo cup in front of me. "Do I even want to know what's in here?"

He shook his head. "Probly not."

I chugged it and threw the cup away. He raised his eyebrows and drank his slower than I did.

"I need music. I need Taylor." Walking over to the stereo, I pulled out my well worn our copy of Light Me Up by The Pretty Reckless. I turned up the bass and dropped my bag, shoes and jacket to the floor.

I let the music fill me. I started swaying. The more I swayed the more the music spoke to me. I couldn't tell if it was the hard liquor I chugged, but all I knew was that I liked it.

Hands slowly gripped my hips and drug me back to the body they belonged to. I didn't care who it was. I just knew I didn't want it to end.

I knew it was a guy behind me, by the party in his pants but I didn't care. I just kept moving. The music rattleing my braing, all logic out the window.

His hands wrapped gripped tighter and I knew I felt arousal rising. I just kept moving, my hands coming up to my hair, shaking it out.

He pulled me tighter and his lips found my neck. They where all over my neck.

My hands wrapped around his neck behind me and he moaned.

I knew who it was. It was him. The guy I only ever had feelings before. The one who always saved me.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck again as he gripped handfulls of my dress in his hands, pulling it farther up my thighs.

He moved his hands to my ass and pulled me up, and I balanced my knee's on his legs. In awe over his strengh, I met my lips to his.

Moaning, we both melted into the kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance. He carried me around the couch and to the stairs.

"Bedroom." I whispered and jumped down, his arms never leaving my waist.

Nodding, he sealed it with a kiss. I grinned and ran up the stairs, him on my tail.

I found his room and opened the door, letting him in first. Locking it, I turned around and his lips where immediately on mine. Roaming and exploring.

He picked me up againg and walked a couple steps then set me down on his bed.

Pulling his shirt up and over his head, our lips broke for only a second, his eyes filled with lust.

I laid back and he pulled my dress down and threw it across the room.

Looking at my near naked body, he whispered, "Beautiful. Just beautiful."

I giggled in my near drunk state. "Well, why don't you do something about it?"

Grinning, he hooked a finger in the almost drenched, thongs I had on and pulled them down my legs slowly. All too slowly. I squirmed at his slowness and he just laughed.

When I buzzed, it would not be wise to tease me.

Grabbing him by the hair, I pulled his face up to mine and pulled his face down to mine to meet for a kiss. He grinned and pulled back.

"Patience. Trust me, I'll get to it." He winked. "Let the master do his job."

I moaned. "Don't even tease me with the whole master thing."

Raising his eyebrows, I saw an idea flicker in his eyes.

I grinned and squirmed away. He grabbed my feet and pulled me back. "Now this will not work."

I giggled and sat on the side of the bed. "Yes, Master." And started undoing his jean bottons. "Let me."

Done with the bottons, I pulled his jeans down by the hips, getting his boxers with it. I moaned when I saw what he was packing. "You never said..."

Grinning he pulled me up, kissed me and gently placed me on the bed. "Shhh..."

I let him take control and he balanced on his knee's, my legs wrapped around his waist.

He took control. He filled me and I almost screamed. Not that anyone would have heard me over the music.

His hips took over and he pushed, falling in time with the music. My moans in perfect sync.

I felt it climb. I'd never felt it climbed that high, that fast.

I couldn't believe it. And just as I was about to give in, he pulled out and used his fingers. His magical fingers and I fell over into a blinding orgasm. His soon after, all over my stomach.

I slumped down and tried to catch my breath. "So that went well."

He giggled and flopped down next to me, and before I knew it, we where fast asleep.


	2. The Walk Home

Chapter 2

I awoke with a major ache in my head. I felt the bed dip beside me and I rolled over.

He smiled and kissed me. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning." I said through a sleepy haze.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck, holding me tight. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes again.

I then shot up and opened my eyes wide. "Its morning." I slapped my forehead. "Shit!"

He giggled and sat up next to me. "Its only 5 AM. You'll get back in plenty of time." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "Chill." His kisses traveled down my arm. "Trust me."

I shivered and laughed. "Stop. Or I really will get caught."

Jumping up, I balanced. "Shit. Stupid hangover." He laughed and got up on the other side of the bed and pulled on his boxers, jeans following soon after.

Turning around, I glared at him and he turned around and raised his eyebrow at me. My breath hitched.

I could never get use to seeing him bare chested. It was like he was sculpted out of marble and come to life.

He noticed me ogling him and he climbed over the bed and stood in front of me. He then put his hand against my cheek and I melted into it.

I leaned in and put my hand on the other side of his. Memorizing every feature. Every inch.

He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth. Then slowly tilted my head up. My lips met his and I sank into the kiss. Letting it overflow within me.

We parted and he smiled. "I'll never get tired of kissing you." I smiled and drew back.

"I was kinda serious about getting back." He laughed and slipped a t-shirt on.

"Then Lets go."

I slipped on my dress and followed him to the door. "Now be ready. Its always crazy the day after a party." I giggled.

He opened the door. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't this. There was one person laying right in front of the door, one on top of him, one laying in his own vomit and another halfway up the stairs with his pants around his knee's.

I gasped. "Well…have fun cleaning up." He laughed. "I always have help so its no big deal."

He took my hand and let me around the mess, and down the stairs.

We got down stairs and it was even worse. I could no longer see an inch of clean carpet or a clean surface. It was a pig stye. "Yep. Have fun." I said through a clenched jaw. I did not want to inhale at all. I was afraid of smelling day old vomit or something worse. Something I didn't want to think about.

I let go of his hand and walked over to the stereo. I made a face and quickly got my cd out and back into its case. I then grabbed my bag, luckily it was untouched and still intact, and my shoes and followed him out the door.

Once outside, I took a deep breath and smiled. "It is so much better out here."

He giggled. "Just get in the car. Weirdo."

I glared at him and walked over to the passenger side. "You know what?"

He raised his eyebrows, unlocking the car and getting in. "What?"

"You are cocky...And arrogant. I don't know if I want to even have sex with you again." I got into the truck and shut the door with a bang.

"Maybe I don't want to have sex with you again."

I pursed my lips. He grinned. "Don't like that idea do you?" I hit his arm playfully and grabbed his face in my hands. "Now listen. I go through a lot of trouble to be with you so you better make it worth my while."

He then kissed me with full force and let go. "That worth it?"

I sat back and said nothing. He laughed deep in his chest. "Thats what I thought."

We got on the road and speed all the way there. Not getting caught was a miracle.

He drove up to my building and turned off the engine, looking at me. "Well..."

I looked back at him. "Well...last night was..."

"...awesome. I loved it." He grinned, showing off his shiny, white teeth. "I would love to do it again. Or even just dinner."

"I'd like that. Boy, you sure know how to keep a girl interested." I laughed.

"Hell yeah." He leaned in and pulled me toward him. His face only inches away. "Please...have dinner with me." I smiled and kissed him. "Of course I will."

He grinned and kissed me again.

Getting out of the car, he grinned. "Stay." He ordered and walked around the truck.

I looked at him, puzzled and then he opened my door and held out his hand. "Ma'am?" I giggled and took it.

Jumping out, I leaned in. Our lips met and his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. We parted and I said, "Be sure and call me."

He laughed and nodded.

As I walked up the steps to my door, I thought over the evening. I looked back and our eyes met. I knew it was an evening I would never forget.

I snuck back in, without trouble and as I laid in bed, I grinned. He really was special. I couldn't help but think of him as a boy I would always know. Even if we weren't dating. He still had a special place in my heart.

I fell fast asleep and dreamed about the night before. It was still fresh and new and amazing.

**Another chapter? Review and let me know. :)**


	3. The Corset Adventure

I put on my bright red lipstick and puckered my lips. _Perfect. _

I'd spend two hours primping, trimming and cleaning. Almost done.

Walking out of the bathroom, I flicked the light off and walked into my room and picked up my black heels and slipped them onto my feet.

Smiling, I slipped on my thigh high black stockings and slipped on my knee length, tan trench coat. I tied the belt and looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Damn you clean up good." I brushed my curls away from my face and grinned. I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

Walking through the house, I turned off all of the lights, grabbed my bag and my keys and walked out the door. Locking it, I clicked on my cell phone and sent out a text.

_So how's it hanging, chilling all alone? _

I walked down the front stairs as my phone beeped.

_Bleh. Yeah. The pizza was cold and the soda is flat. My family has crap food in the house. I wish you where in town so that you could come by and 'cheer me up'. ;) _

I giggled and got to my car and let myself in.

Quickly, I sent back a reply.

_Yeah I know. :/ But my grandma insisted I come down and see her. But you'll survive. *hug* _

I couldn't help but giggle out loud as I turned on the car, throwing the stick into reverse.

I drove out of the parking lot and made my way to his house. I got to his street and turned onto it, finding his house a second later. I turned into his driveway and my phone beeped.

_Oh baby. You can't imagine how much I need a you hug. ;)_

I got out of the car and walked up the walkway sending a fast reply.

_I think something good will come to you soon. _

I rung the bell and a second later the door opened and he appeared looking at his phone with a huge grin. He looked up with surprise in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

I pushed on his chest making him take a step back. I shut the door with my food and started untying my jacket belt. "You said you needed a hug." I winked and pulled open my jacket revealing my slim black corset laced up the back with ruffles over the boobs and my lace thong with my tall back stockings. I slipped the jacket off of my arms and he gaped.

He gasped and quickly pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Oh baby. I can't believe you did this." I kissed his lips and pushed him away.

"Now I'm in charge." I pulled on his shirt and let him over to the couch and sat down on the edge, my lips meeting his.

He moaned into my mouth and started pulling off his shirt. Our lips parted and I pulled the shirt off and walked up the stairs.

I heard a growl behind me and knew he had seen the back of my laced corset and the thong. He followed and grabbed me around the waist, turning me around in his arms.

"What is the meaning of the teasing? I need sex. And I need you. I need your sex." He could barely speak, he was so aroused. And I could feel it against my stomach.

"Baby...this is my night to please you...even if it means teasing you a little." He looked at me with lustful eyes and I knew I was his. Once he looked at me with the glimmer in his eyes, I knew I couldn't stand it. I kissed him. I kissed him with all of the passion I could muster. I then slipped out of his arms and ran into his room.

He came in behind me and slammed his door shut behind him and immediately began taking his clothes off. The pants slid down his slender waist, his boxers soon after.

I hadn't seen many dicks in my life but I knew in my head, he was perfect. And he was. It was always so sweet or harsh, or teasing, or rough. It was always amazing. No matter how 'bad' it was. And I was still amazed at his naked body. He then walked over to me and grabbed my face and kissed me tenderly.

His hands made their way down my waist to around my back, starting to undo the lacings. I paused his hands.

"Nope." He gave me the puppy dog look but I just pushed him on the bed and started undoing the lacings. I undid the knot and slowly pulled the black silk out of the metal loops. One by one. He looked like he was about to burst.

I then got to the top and held one hand over my boobs to keep my corset on, the other pulling the last of the silk ribbon out. Once out, I let the garment fall to my feel.

He gasped.

I then slowly slid the lacy thongs down my legs to my heels and then kicked them off. He had had it.

Getting up, I slipped off my heels real quick and just as he got to me, I jumped in his arms and attacked his mouth with mine. He moaned and flopped me onto the bed. I groaned and he trailed kisses down my neck, between my breasts, down my stomach, and down my hip until he reached the spot where I needed him most.

He blew out a breath and I shivered.

"Don't. Fucking. Tease." I gasped.

He chucked and kissed me. Every so softly. And then more rough, using more tongue, and then finally he let his tongue slide in and I arched my back.

Never had I had pleasure take over me so much before. I tried catching my breath but he wouldn't slow down. I finally gripped his hair and brought his face back up to mine.

"If you don't stop, I will explode." He giggled. I grinned and flopped him over so that I was on top. I then did the same trail of kisses this time stopping at his perfectly muscled V right above his impressive dick. He nearly blew right there I knew there was no getting around the fact that we were both ready to hump like monkeys. We where both about to die.

I grabbed his jaw and made him look at me as I slip down his shaft. I shivered and gasped. It was like a glove. We fit so perfectly.

He gripped my hips and started bouncing me on his lap and I threw my head back, the tips of my curly hair ticking my very sensitive back. Every sense was 10 times more sensitive. One of his hands started trailing up my side and to my breast. He teased there until he grew impatient and then swiftly flipped me over.

Giggling, I felt my whole body on live wire and pulled his lips down to mine. Our tongues fought. Our bodies collided. Our sweat mixed. I scraped his back. Probably making marks but I knew he found it hot.

He picked up the pace and I felt my orgasm climb. He lowed his lips to my ear and whispered, "Together. Always together."

Grinning, I reached my hand down and massaged his balls making his quiver. I could feel his muscles tense. I was a second away. He pumped even faster and reached his own hands down and pinched my nub and I went over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm.

He arched his back and yelled as he rode out his own orgasm.

And then he collapsed on me.

I laughed and pushed him off. "So. Good surprise?"

His grin reached both ears as he nodded like a 5 year old on Christmas.

I crawled over his body to the other side of the bed and walked into the bathroom. "I need a shower." I stuck my head out and wiggled my eyebrows.

He was already standing up and walking past me. I giggled.

Turning on the water, he lifted me on my toes so that my lips could meet his. I sunk into the kiss and broke away after a few seconds, even though I didn't want it to end.

He got into the shower and pulled on my hand and I followed him.

He pulled me into his chest and just held me against him. It was always what he needed after sex. Love and connection.

I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. He then turned me around and started squirting body wash onto his hands and rubbing it onto my back. I moaned and leaned back against his hands. He laughed and rinsed off me and my hands and then pulled me toward him.

"Never leave me?" He whispered into my ear.

"Never." I leaned my head up and once again kissed him. This time, it was like all the love that I held in my heart for him just escaped in once single kiss. We parted, our lips still tingling.

And then he held me. For the rest of the night.

**A/N Let me know what you think and if you think I should keep going. :)**


	4. Freezing Cold

I awoke the next morning sore and happy. I rolled over and found him on his side, smiling at me.

"Morning Beautiful." He then kissed me.

"Morning yourself." I lifted up the sheets and saw that he was already pretty excited. I giggled and dove under the sheets and brought them over my head.

I started kissed down his chest and he laughed. "Baby, don't start. I won't stand it for long."

I giggled and kissed farther down, his hands gripping my hair. "Baby, you'd better hold on tight. I'll be here for a while." He groaned as I wrapped my mouth around his already erect dick. I pushed his hips down to keep him from moving and he moaned.

I grinned and picked up my pace. He arched his back and I sucked in a breath and he yelped.

Letting go, I popped my mouth and pushed the sheets up over my head and looked at him. His eyes filled with lust, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up to his face and looked me in the eyes. "Don't fucking play with me."

He grinned and flipped me over and thrust into me. I gasped and dug my nails into his back. He grinned and kissed me. Sinking into the kiss I felt the knot low in my stomach snap as my orgasm began to climb.

Picking up his pace, he lowered his head to my ear and bit my lob. "Good...god..." He shivered.

I moaned and I finally fell over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm. Him following soon after. He slumped next to me and grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I need food." I slipped out of his arms and out of bed, gabbing his red dressy button up shirt. He wagged his eyebrows as I started buttoning up the buttons.

"I'll be downstairs." Walking out of the room, I heard him fall back onto the bed sighing, "Good god that woman."

Giggling, I walked down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen. His family was out of town that weekend, as was mine. So I took that advantage to do something I'd always wanted to do. Over and over.

I opened the fridge and found a carton of eggs, ham, basil, milk, and cheese. I grinned. Omelets. Perfect. I stacked all of the ingredients on the counter and found a pan and cracked two eggs into a bowl while the pan heated up. I felt arms wrap around my waist as I began to whisk the eggs.

"Mhmm, watcha' making?" He kissed down my neck.

I moaned and elbowed him away. "Nothing. If you keep doing that, you won't get any." I stuck my tongue out and he almost bit it but I skipped away. "Now go play. I'll let you know when I'm done." He wagged his eyebrows and walked over to the couch in just his boxers.

I giggled.

After getting all of the ingredients mixed and into the pan, I began cooking. Popping my head up, I had an idea. Grinning, I walked up the stairs and found my overnight bag by the door and pulled out my iPod. I walked back downstairs and he looked over the back of the couch and when he was me, he smiled. It reached his ears.

I walked over the the stereo and put it on the iPod dock and chose my favorite playlist. The Pretty Reckless. Track 4. Factory Girl.

The drums started and walked to the beat. The guitars kicked in and my hips began to sway. Then the words. I sang. Quietly as I walked back into the kitchen. And got back to work. As I danced, the eggs cooked.

He walked up beside me and leaned on the counter watching, intently.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love seeing you dance and have a good time." I knew it was part lie but I didn't mind when he was complementing me.

And when it got to the backdoor part...lets just say he about burst at the seems.

He came up behind me and as I swayed, his hips mimicked. His head snuggled into my hair as the song sand out into the rest of the house. We kept swaying as I plopped the second omelet on the plate. I turned around and held the plates in my hands and walked away, leaving him gasping in the kitchen by himself.

I walked up the stairs and heard him behind me, and then I was no longer on my feet. He had swept me up into his arms, like I was sitting on his forearms.

I gasped and he pushed his door open with my feet and then walked over to the bed and sat me down gently. The plates still in my hands, the food still intact.

He left back downstairs and reappeared with two glasses with orange juice. I smiled. A perfect breakfast.

"Now, lets have a proper, morning after breakfast." I laughed as he sat down with his plate placed in front of him.

He cut off a piece and took a bite. I bit my lower lip, hoping it was good. A second after chewing, he smiled and kissed me, a small taste slipping into my mouth.

"Delicious. I love it." He hummed and started chowing into the rest of it.

I dug into mine, smiling the whole time. Happy that he enjoyed it.

"So where are your parents exactly? And your siblings? You have two right?" I asked after a few seconds.

"My parents are staying with some friends in St. Luis, Alice had a concert she was going to, and my brother...who the hell knows. All I know is that he is not in town. Off with some girlfriend. What about yours?" He finished off the last bite with a grin. And then chugged the orange juice.

"Well, Rosalie is off with her boyfriend, vacation with his family. And my parents are off on some 'Marriage fixing' seminar." I added air quotes and shrugged.

"Yeah, how is all of that." I shrugged again.

"I'm not really sure. My sister is throwing herself into her job and boyfriend so I don't really know. My mom is still being...immature and my dad won't let it go. My mom only agreed to go because he practically begged her."

He chuckled. "No, I meant how are you doing with it?" He rested his hand on my knee.

"Oh." I lowered my head. "Good, I guess. I don't really know. I'm just so confused and tired of fighting and..." I sighed. "Sad. I'm mostly sad."

"Oh baby." He pulled me toward him until I was sitting between his legs, stretched across the bed. "I'm so sorry. I've had to go through that and it nearly broke me. I have no idea how you are keeping it all together. I'm very proud of you."

I leaned back on his chest, hoping to keep my face away from his view. "Yeah well not everything it kept together." A tear escaped out the corner of my eye and I quickly wiped it away. But it was too late. He'd already seen and knew I was sad.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and just held me for a few moments.

After what felt like hours, he got up and shucked his boxers. "I know what you need."

I shook my head. "I can't do that right now." He shook his head and pulled on my arms to stand up.

"Thats not what I meant." He pulled the bottom of his shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor.

He then let me into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the water on the shower head and pulled me in after him.

The water hit me like a thousand knives. "Fuck its freezing!"

He nodded. "I know. I kept it like that. Sometimes you need to get out of your head and into your body. Just feel." He turned me around and held me to him as the water cascaded over us. The stereo was loud enough to reach upstairs and at that second 'You' started to play and I felt more tears fall down my face.

It wasn't about my romantic relationship. It never was. It was always about my parents. Always up to them. Always about them.

He turned me around and started wiping away each tear and it slid down my face. "Its always been my job to take away your tears."

I shook my head and felt my forehead crinkle as my body began to shake with tears. "These are pretty hard to get rid of. Are you sure?" I couldn't stand another person leaving me again. I needed someone to stay. I need him in my life.

He nodded and smiled. "100% sure." He kissed me with such tenderness, I could hardly feel his lips against mine. But with all of the cold water, it was the only warmth and I knew his lips. I'd memorized his every move. His every touch.

He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "It will be okay. I promise."

And we stayed like that. For hours. No matter how cold the water got, I knew what it felt like to not think. To feel and give over to my body and let cold run across every surface. I let it take control. Instead of my emotions.

It was what I needed and he and I could both tell. He would kiss me over and over. Nothing more. Just a kiss. To let me know he was there and he was ready for anything. He was ready to be my shoulder. He wanted to be my shoulder. And that said more to me than any words.


	5. The Darkness

I gasped and sat up fast in bed. Swear covering every inch of me. I started sobbing and I felt arms wrap around my naked, sweaty shoulders.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked in a conceded voice.

Between gasps I was able to reply. "Ni..ght...mare. Just...ho..ld...mme.." I sobbed harder. It was like nothing I'd ever dreamt about before. I lost all senses. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, smell, fast or feel. I was covered in darkness. Then I was attacked. By something unknown. I couldn't understand. Nothing made sense. Then I came back to the real world and all I could do was sob.

"Shhh its ok. I'm here." He rubbing my back then stopped and got a Kleenex for me. I blew my nose and tried to wipe all of the dream and tears away but all that rubbed away was the tears.

I noticed that he never started rubbing my back again. "Rub my back." I said quietly. He resumed the soft circles on my back.

Lifting my hand I grabbed his fingers and curled them with mine. "Hold my hand." He squeezed tighter, making me feel safe.

Something was off. I still needed something. I still didn't feel completely safe. I felt like the darkness was going to close in again.

The tears fell down my cheeks again. My shoulders shook with each sob.

"Hold...me..." I sobbed.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, his other still holding onto my hand, and pulled me into his lap and held me close.

I buried my head into his shoulder and cried. He held me for hours until I finally was able to get back to sleep.

* * *

The was a bright light behind my eyelids and they shot open. I rolled over, pulling a pillow over my head with me.

"Go away, Morning!" I moaned.

I heard a deep giggle. "Then I'm guessing you don't want this." I lifted my head up and saw him walk to the bed, a tray in his hands, heaped with pancakes.

"PANCAKES!"

He laughed and let the tray down on the bed. "Dig in, crazy." I poked him and grabbed the biggest one, three down from the top.

"Cherry-picker!" He poked me back.

I giggled and stuck my tongue out. He lunged for it but I bit into a pancake before he did.

"Nice try." He grinned and kissed me, capturing my tongue with his own, fighting for dominance. He won.

I pushed him away and pouted. "I'm eating my pancake. Can't this wait until later."

He flopped back on his back and sighed, dramatically. "Fine. But you will make it up to me later."

Nodding I bit into my second pancake. "Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever."

He pulled my chin down, my eyes meeting his. "Yes, you will." I kissed him and smiled.

We finished off the pancake stack and flopped back on our backs and laughed.

"Yummy. Thank you."

He looked over at me, a sober look on his face. "Yeah. Wanna tell me about last night."

I looked away.

"Baby. You have to open up. You have to tell me. I can't keep having nights like this without you letting me in. I need to know how to make it better."

I rolled back over and looked at him. "Have you ever been afraid of the dark?"

He let out a bark of laughter. I frowned. "I'm serious." He straightened his face and thought for a second.

"I guess I was when I was little. Why?"

A single tear escaped the corner of my eye. He caught it with his thumb and wiped it away. "I have never been so scared of darkness ever before. I lost all sense of touch, hear, smell, taste and sight. Then I felt this all over pain and I couldn't escape it. It was there. All over." More tears fell down my face.

He put his arm over my waist and pulled me close to him. "I am here. I want to help you. I want to make you feel safe again."

He pulled me so that I was flush against him and wrapped both arms around me and fresh tears came to my eyes. I heard a door slam downstairs and I snapped my head up and froze.

Panic crossed his eyes. He held his finger up to his lips and slid off of the bed and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Just one minute." He whispered and then closed the door. I sat down on the cold floor and slid onto my side laying sideways and cramps making its way up my side. But I didn't care. I needed cold. Something to take away the panic that rose within me.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_****_I threw the tray under the bed and picked up all of the discarded clothes from the night before and threw them into my closet. I heard my name being called from downstairs by my sister.

_Shit._

"Just a minute." I yelled out my door to downstairs.

She was back early. I didn't think she would be back two days early.

I finished tossing the clothes off to the side and then made my way downstairs.

"Hey!" I said when I saw her standing in the kitchen. She turned around and I saw who it really was.

My crazy ex-girlfriend. _Shit._

"Hey, baby." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight.

Standing there, I did nothing. My hands down at my sides. My frame rigid. What the hell was I suppose to do?

She pulled back and looked at me.

"Miss me?" She met her lips to mine and I froze. Not knowing what to do.

I heard a cough behind me and I stumbled back and saw her standing at the stairs. _Not again._

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Uhhhh..." My mind was drawn a blank. I couldn't come up with an excuse. I'd done this before. And I knew this would never fly again.

"Speechless. How interesting. I just wanted to come down and say goodbye." She turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs. After a moment I saw my shirt fly down and land on the floor. In ripped pieces.

I ran up the stairs after her. "Wait!" I pushed open the door to my room and she was sliding a shirt over her head.

"What?" She turned around. Anger covered her face. "You wanna rub it in my face again? How stupid I was to fall for you again? How dumb it was for me to forgive you?! How glad I was to jump back into your arms?! No. I am done. I am fully, completely done." She threw her hands up and stuffed the rest of her clothes in her overnight shoulder back.

She turned around and slapped me across the face.

**_Girl pov_**

**__**My hand stung from the slap but the adrenaline that was flowing through my bloodstream didn't make it known to my brain. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't be humiliated again.

I pushed past him and ran down the stairs. I found her half naked laying on the couch and I held back a laugh. She failed at every attempt at being sexy. But if that's what he liked then...fuck him.

I couldn't get caught in this situation again. Not again. Not like last time.

I stomped out of the house and got in my car and sped home. I needed ice cream. And vodka. Lots and lots of vodka.


	6. The Dance

I drove home in a daze. Tears streaming down my eyes.

I felt like my soul was squeezing out through my eyes. I felt like he reached into my chest and yanked out my heart. I turned down the familiar road and picked up my speed.

When I got to the church I turned into the parking lot and found a space within a few minutes and yanked the car in park. I laid my head on the steering wheel and sobbed, my shoulders shaking.

After a minute raised my head and wiped away my tears and got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I opened the back door and pulled out my messenger bag and jacket. I slipped the jacket on, since it was poring out side much like my mood, and walked up the smoke covered doors.

This building meant a lot to me. I went there every Tuesday night for a meeting. A meeting that helped me get through the hard stuff. My Alateen meeting. It was for teenage relatives or friends of alcoholics. It was also where I rented my dance/art studio. It was cheap and easy. I loved having a place where I could get away from stuff.

I walked through the doors and past the inside doors and down the steps. Members where walking up and down the hallway getting ready for the AA meeting in the big room around the corner.

I rounded the corner and found the stairwell and climbed the stairs, two at a time. I got to the top and rounded another corner and pulled out my keys and unlocked the door and swung it open.

After flicking on the lights I went over to the stereo and pulled out my iPod and found my favorite dance routine. I popped it onto the dock and turned the sound up.

It filled the dark, open space and as I walked over to the center of the floor, memories from the night before filled my mind and tears once again fell down my face.

**Promises by Nero **

_You got me so wild,  
How can I ever deny,  
You got me so high,  
So high I cannot feel the fire.  
And you keep telling me,  
Telling me that you'll be sweet,  
And you'll never want to leave my side,  
As long as I don't break these..._

I let the music fill me as I moved around the dance floor, each step demanding of my body. There where no boundaries. No matter how much my body rejected the moves. I forced myself. I made myself. I need a cleansing of my soul. The dancer inside had been locked up entirely too long.

I flipped in the air and landed my arms flowing out as the pain drained out my eyes.

Turning, I walked back and did another back flip, landing on my stomach and flowing my head up.

I danced through it. Through all of the hurt and pain and how betrayed I felt.

_You got me so wild,  
Why should I be so surprised?  
You got me so high,  
Don't you see it in my eyes?  
And you keep telling me,  
Telling me that you'll be sweet,  
And you'll never want to leave my side,  
As long as I don't break these..._

The chorus filled the speakers when I felt lights flip on overhead. I kept on. Knowing someone was watching me and judging me or creeping on me. But I couldn't just let the emotions stay inside. I had to let them out somehow. So I turned to music and movement.

I did a two step turn and I saw him out of my peripheral vision. I closed my eyes and did pirouette, almost falling over. He was throwing me off. I knew he was crying. I could hear his slow breathing. I could feel his own sadness. But I couldn't give in. Not again. Not after the last time.

I kept on. Doing more tricks, flowing with the beat of the bass in the speakers. I did a double flip in the air and landed, doing a back shoulder roll and getting back on my feet.

I stopped. The song was still playing but I couldn't go on. I couldn't finish it. I sank down and sat down in the middle of the dance floor, sobs shaking through me.

Hearing his footsteps behind me, I curled into my self. I then felt him kneel beside me and sit down. After a moment I felt his arm over my shoulders.

I over at him and I saw the tear streaks down his cheeks.

"Do you have any idea of how much you hurt me?"

He nodded.

"Again? Do you understand that you broke my heart. After you swore you wouldn't."

He nodded.

"What where you thinking?"

He opened his mouth but the look on my face must have told him not to. I knew I just needed to ask questions without any answer. But I knew sooner or later he would need to answer them. Just not today.

I let out a sigh. "How did you know where I would be?"

He shrugged. "I know you said you had a studio in this area and I know you. I know I hurt you but I also know how you deal with pain. So I came here on the off chance you would be here."

I smiled. He did know me. I'd never brought him here. This was my place. And he did not have my permission to enter but I knew I needed him. It made me sick to my stomach knowing I still needed him. But he held my heart. He crushed it but he held it. He always had. But I couldn't let him have that power over me.

"Even if we get past this, you do know it will take me a very long time to trust you like I did?"

He nodded. "I'll wait."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. The anger was wearing off and I knew I needed sleep. Lots and lots of sleep.

Sitting up, I pushed myself off of the floor and walked over to my stereo and pulled my iPod off of the dock and gathered up my stuff.

"I'm sorry. I have to go home and sleep. I just need time. Don't bug me or bother me. Just let me sort." He nodded and I tossed him the key to the studio. "Lock up when you're done. Take you're time."

He nodded again and I turned around and left, shutting the door behind me.

I walked back down the stairs, slipping on my jacket on the way. I got to the bottom and slipped my shoes on and continued walking, running right into a wall.

"What the-" I was interrupted by a big bear hug.

"Hey!" He pulled back and a grin broke out over my face.

"Emmett!" I hugged him again, finally realizing who it was. "What are you doing here? Wait, I know why. Alateen." I slapped my palm to my forehead. "Shit. I totally forgot."

He laughed. "Well the meeting is just about to start. You should join us."

I shrugged. "I had a hard day. I need to get home and sleep."

"Why are you here then?" Shit.

I hadn't told anyone besides my parents about my studio. Including all of my Alateen buddies. I didn't really want then 'borrowing' my space or coming up and annoying me all the time. Since I normally spend a few hours in there after the meetings every tuesday.

"Um...I forgot my jacket here last week and this was the first time I was able to get it. And I have a friend who rents space here so I was visiting him."

He raised his eyebrows. "His?"

I groaned which made him laugh. "In fact," I had looked at my bag and noticed my sketch book missing. "I need to go back up and grab something I forgot."

Turning around I was about to make my way back up the stairs but his hand caught my arm. "I'll go with you."

"No thats okay. You need to go start the meeting." He laughed.

"Nah, I can be late."

I glared. "Emmett go. Or your brother will kill me." He rolled his eyes but back up, reluctantly.

"Fine. See you next week then." I ran over and gave him a hug.

"See you!" I let go and waved, backing up the stairs. I turned around and ran back up them, hearing music blast from up the stairs.

I got a confused look on my face and rounded the corner and saw a figure dancing across my studio floor. Rock music blared from the speakers. I stood, stunned.

It was him. He ghosted across the dance floor, showing grace and elegance yet he was brash and violent with his movements. I stood there until the song ended and quickly ran off. I didn't want him to know I saw him. Some guys really don't like when a girl knows that he likes to dance. Or that he dances at all.

I was baffled. I couldn't have ever guess. Altho he had a little too good sense of rhythm. It had always made me wonder if he was just made for it or if he had some secret music thing. But the wonder never lasted long. I was normally too occupied to really spend time to think about it.

I smiled as I made my way out of the building. Getting to my car, I clicked unlock on my key fob and got in, throwing my bag into the passenger side seat. I never would have guessed. Turning the car on, my stereo blasted out my favorite station and I started choreographing a dance and I kept picturing him playing the male lead. Maybe...I shook my head. He would never go for it. But I had to get home and write it all down on paper. If he ever did want to.

I smiled and kept running the moves through my head. I couldn't wait to get started. If he ever said yes.

Well I had my ways of making him. Then I paused. I'm suppose to be mad at him. No suppose to be, I was. But I needed the whole story. And there was one more person there.

Katherine.

The bitch who always got in the middle of everything. Well it was about time I pay her a visit.


	7. Being AloneAbandoned

I drove onto her driveway and yanked the car into park. I got out and marched up to the door. I knocked and let out a sigh. She opened the door and smirked.

"What do you want? Come to say Congratulations?"

"What? On what?"

She smirked again. "I'm pregnant. Thats what I came to tell him today. You just happened to be there. You cheating whore." I gaped at her.

Raising my hand, I slapped her across the face. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh grow up already. Do you really think I'll believe you? This is the biggest cliche ever. Are you trying to be stupid?" I stared at her, baffled. I couldn't believe the words where coming out of my mouth. But all I could think of was, this is a such teenage movie. This is a such typical teenage movie! But I was angry. Angry that she even tried it. Or I was angry because I knew it was true. I knew he cheated on me. I knew he slept with her.

I turned on my heel and stormed off. "You know he said that he loved me. He said he would never leave. He also said that I was it for him. And I know he told you the same things. So just think before you start to really fall for him." I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I knew she was wrong. Or did I? I couldn't help but think she was.

Getting in my car, I drove away. Away from her house. Away from everything. I made it home and walked into the living room and fell onto the couch in a heaping, sobbing mess.

After 45 minutes of self wallowing I got up and walked out onto the back porch. I threw all of my clothes on the deck and jumped into the ice cold pool. I pushed up on the bottom and came up and gulped air. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to feel.

Pushing on the sides, I slipped out and walked to the edge of the deep end. I dove in the flipped. Then got an idea. I got back out and walked into the house. I grabbed a towel and my iPod.

After turning on music, I jumped back in and plopped onto an inflated ring and swung in circles as the music went on and on. I got positively pruny but I enjoyed it. I enjoyed having a night to myself. Just two more days of alone time then my family would be back. And I could get back to my everyday life. Out of this fantasy island. Back to real life.

Another 2 hours went by and the sun began to set, I finally got out and made my way into the house. I got into the shower and turned it on steamy hot and stayed there. I thought of my mistakes and all the mess ups and cried. I sank down to my knee's and cried. Sobbed. I kept feeling a loss in my heart. I felt like shit. I couldn't shake the crappy feeling in my stomach. I needed food. And a good nights sleep.

I slipped out of the shower and dried off. After getting on some clean clothes I made tea and sat down at my laptop. I opened a new document and stared at the flashing black cursor. Nothing. Nothing came out. Nothing came to mind. Nothing.

I drank the last of my tea and stood up again. I needed food. Opening the fridge, I looked through the shelves and found nothing of interest. I shut the door and sighed. I needed something to do.

Deciding on what to do, I packed up my computer and grabbed my keys. I needed books. And silence.

I got in my car and made my way to the library.

Within 15 minutes I pulled into the parking lot and put my car into park. I grabbed my bag and walked inside. Waving at the librarians, I walked over to the teen media section. After seeing the room full I walked around the young adult section and to the area of tables and chairs.

I found an open chair and pulled out my computer. I found the empty document and clicked iTunes. If I where going to try and get through this, I needed music. As always.

Finding my groove words spilled onto the page. All of my pain and anger pouring out. I kept the tears back but I still looked like shit. I could tell from the odd looks I was getting.

I didn't care. I didn't want to care. I didn't give a shit. I needed to sort through emotions.

I wrote down all of our pain together. We'd worked through it once...so why didn't I want to again?

I started talking about my past pain. And what he did to me the last time. The memory was all too fresh.

_Pain. All I felt was pain. I feel pain. _

_He hurt me. He hurt me so bad. _

_Walking in that room and seeing him, naked, spent, and looking at _her_. _

_It makes my heart ache. It makes my brain hurt. It makes my soul cry._

_Makes my eyes cry. I hate it. I hate how he sweet talked me into it and just let it go. Just didn't realize how bad I liked him._

_How bad I wanted him to like me back._

_I desperately wanted his affection. I wanted his love and devotion. But it was too soon._

_And it drove him into her arms. And once he lost me, he realize the mistake._

_I realized my mistake. _

_I fell too hard, too fast. _

_I loved too far, too much._

_I needed to let go. And I did. _

_But I did too late._

_I let him go. I let him slip through my fingers._

_And then he came back. He came back and begged for me. He showed me love. _

_He showed my kindness._

_And I took him back. I should've. _

_Because he did it again. He hurt me again._

_He forgot me again. He let me go._

_And now, I have to let him go._

__I saved the file and shut my computer. A few tears slipped out the sides of my eyes. I set aside my computer and sighed.

Then a stranger came up to me. "Hi. You look sad. Are you okay?"

I sniffed and wiped my face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a bad day. But thanks."

He shrugged. "Even if you weren't, I'd still come and talk to you."

Blushing, I ducked my head down. "Thanks." I said again. I couldn't think of a good thing to say. He was so cute but I was dating...no. I wasn't. Well I was. But I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to say yes to whatever this stranger had to say.

"What's your name?" I asked, surprised at my boldness.

"James. Hey, do you want to get out of here and grab some coffee or tea or whatever your preference?" I smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to. But I have a book I've been meaning to grab first."

He smiled, showing very white teeth. "No problem. What did you say your name was again?"

I smirked. "I didn't." I grabbed my stuff and stood up. "You can come with me if you'd like?" I didn't know if he even liked reading or if he just searched for smart girls. But he was going to have to like them if he wanted to take me out.

He nodded. "Sure. I'll grab my book too." Then he smiled.

Surprising. Never would have pegged him for a reader.

"Alrighty then." I giggled. I walked down an isle and found him standing there, tears running down his face, disappointment painting his eyes. I stopped in my tracks and started to say, I'm sorry but it never got out before he turned and left. His shoulders shaking with sobs. I held back my tears as James came up behind me.

"You okay? You just stopped."

I shrugged. "Yeah, just thought I saw something." I shook my head. "It was nothing." I turned to the book shelve next to me and pulled off the book. "Here it is. We can go now."

He smiled and followed me to the counter to check out my book. After getting my book, I started out the front doors, James behind me.

"Starbucks on 10th street?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. Be there in 5." Smile.

Walking across the parking lot, I looked over and saw him sitting in his truck. His face curled up, sobs breaking between his lips. He hit the steering wheel and put his hands to his face. His shoulders violently shaking.

Tears fell down my face as I ran to my car. I threw my stuff in the passenger side and threw the car into reverse. I drove out of the parking lot and speed to 10th street. He was not going to make me feel guilty. He hurt me. Bad. Deep. And now he was going to see how much it hurt to see someone else moving on or happy.

He was going to see. How bad it hurt. How hard you cry. How much you love that one person. Yes, he was going to feel it.


	8. Just a little note to my readers

**Just wanted to add. The last chapter was Bella pov. I try to avoid saying the names of the two main characters but I realize that they where a bit confusing. My bad. Just wanted to apologize. **

**:) Anyway, Enjoy!**


	9. The Battle With A Victor

I had just finished with my coffee date and was on my way home.

Turning onto my street, I saw a red pick up truck sitting in my driveway. I knew who it was. I swung into the driveway, letting the garage door open, and slid into the open space.

I walked into the house, him following behind me. After dropping my bags right inside the door, I walked over to the stove and started heating up water for tea.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said it so calmly, it surprised me.

I turned on my heel and gaped at him. "Me? ME? What are you talking about. You went off and fucked some other woman. You cheated." I hadn't said it before. After we worked through our problems, we left it alone. And now I'd said it. I knew I'd just driven a knife through his heart.

"How could you? After all we've been through? I thought you where better than that." Pain covered his face. Tears began to slide.

"Because she's pregnant."

He stumbled back like he had been knifed in the stomach. He hit the wall and sunk to his knee's. Tears where falling faster now, down his cheeks. "I had no idea. I thought..." He spoke in a whisper.

My heart hurt. I knew he had slept with her the first time but I didn't know about the second time. It was months ago that they slept together. But the kiss had happened just today. Sex was a physical connection. But a kiss...and then I thought of my favorite poem.

_"Of what does a true kiss consist?  
__Ambrosia on which gods subsist, tremendous heat which sun can't give, God's heaven in one moment lived."_

A kiss was so much different. It was a moment. A moment of love that they shared. And I couldn't handle it.

I sat next to him and put my arms around his shoulders. I wanted to say something but I couldn't get anything out. I had no idea what to say. Nothing came to mind.

"I'm so sorry. You should never have gone through this. I don't know what came over me when I slept with her. She just...knows me so well and knows how to make me want. We've know each other for 10 or so years. Ever since I moved here. I can't possibly express how much I'm sorry. The kiss truly was all her. I did not want it. I even ran after you but you drove off." He looked up at me. "I love you. And I need to get her out of my life to truly show you how I feel. And I will."

He laid his head back down and sighed.

Damnit! I needed to figure out how I was going to do this. I couldn't decide. But for now, I was going to help a friend. Whether he deserved it or not.

"Okay, get up." I pulled his arm and got him to his feet.

A confused look crossed his face as I had him follow me out the back door onto the back patio. "Just trust me." I slipped my shirt over my head and for rid of my pants. Standing in just my panties and sports bra I turned to him.

"Well..." He shrugged and I laughed. "Strip it."

He pulled his shirt off, showing his impressive chest and slipped his pants off, leaving his boxers on.

I then walked over to the deep end and stood on the edge. "Now my way of getting out of my head is swimming. Its surprisingly relaxing."

And then I dove in. I came up after a minute and turned around. "Now you." He laughed and dove in after me. He came up and gasped air.

"Alright, I'll admit it. This is a pretty good idea." I nodded. "And you thought I was just some homeschooler."

He tilted his head. "Well..." I pushed on his shoulders and sent him underwater. Then I went after him and kicked my way to the bottom. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up to the top. I gasped and gulped in air. We both started laughing.

I turned around. "Feeling better?" He nodded.

"Much better." I swam over to the edge and climbed out. He followed and we stood at the deep end edge again. I dove in and I heard him do the same a second behind me. We both broke through the water and gulped in more air.

"Damn, my lungs suck." I shook my head, frustrated.

He laughed and swam over to the shallow end and stood up. "Mine are badass." He grinned.

"Har de har har. Jerk." I stuck out my tongue.

He got the basket ball and held it out. "Horse?" I nodded.

"Sure."

He shot first and that began a hour long game of horse. And then another game.

Finally we got out, grabbed towels and went inside. We flopped onto the couch and almost fell asleep.

He then turned to me and asked a question. A question I was hoping to avoid. "Why did you go out with that guy?"

I sat up and thought for a minute. "Because I wanted you to know how it felt to have someone betray you. After that night, it was so hard to go back to normal but then it hit again. Even if it wasn't your fault, it was still the most painful thing to see. Sex is sex. Its something you do to get a release or acceptance. But a kiss. A kiss is passionate. And its special. Sex is too at some point but a kiss is something all its own. And to see that..." I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

He came over and pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He held me like I was going to break. I knew we need to work on things and I knew they wouldn't be solved over night but we needed to start somewhere. And this was our start.

* * *

The next day, I awoke with a sourness and grogginess that would not go away. I got up and stumbled into the kitchen and put water on the stove and turned it on high. I put the tea leaves in the tea strainer and sat down at the table and opened my laptop. Once it was powered up, I clicked my browser just as the water was about to boil.

I turned the stove off and poured the water into the strainer and set the timer on the microwave to 2 minutes.

Sitting back down I heard a sound on the couch. A deep moan. I jerked and stood up slowly. Shit. I didn't have a shirt or anything on. Just panties. And my skimpy ones!

I silently walked over to the couch and saw a lump, covered in blankets. After a few deep breaths, I pulled the blanket up and screamed. The person screamed back.

"Oh my god! What the hell?" He popped up to a standing position, butt naked, and groggy. He was faced away from me and I could tell that he couldn't decide what he was doing.

"What just happened?" I started laughing. He turned around and blushed.

"You slept here? Why?"

He giggled. "You told me too."

I frowned and thought. "I did, didn't I?" He nodded.

"Oh shit. I totally forgot." The timer went off and I hurried back into the kitchen and turned the timer off.

"Shouldn't you put all of that away before you deal with hot liquids?" He giggled and gestured to my chest. I pulled my arm up to cover myself and blushed.

"Wait, what are we doing? We've seen each other naked a lot. Why is this different?" His face then went sober.

"Because we're starting new?"

"But...you slept on my couch last night. How is that different?" I smiled.

"Hahaha, not sure but you begged me so I blame you."

"Of course." I whispered under my breath.

He pulled on boxers and a pair of jeans and walked into the kitchen. Put the nifty little strainer over my mug and the liquid drained out the bottom. He walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away from the counter.

"Let me. You go get clothes on." He laughed and pushed me in the direction of the hallway, which held the rooms and bathroom. I walked off, pouting. "Don't drink my tea." I yelled over my shoulder. He smacked my bare ass and I squeaked. That was the last time I was wearing a thong while he was over.

I walked into my room and found my discarded red, Coca-Cola pants on the floor. My favorite pajama pants. I slipped them on and found my grey cami and pulled that on as I walked out of the room into the bathroom.

One by one, I put in my contacts, swearing when they didn't do what I wanted. Once in, I washed my face, memories of last night washing down the drain.

I got my mess of an excuse of hair controlled into a tight braid down my back and walked back into the kitchen. Where he was pouring pancake mix onto the hot pan on the stove.

"You made pancakes?"

"Yep. There's some here already done." He put the bowl of batter now and lift up the red plate between the burners and set it on the table. I giggled.

"I think we eat pancakes too much."

"Nope." He smiled and turned back to the stove.

Quietly he asked, "Are we okay now?" I could hear the caution in his voice.

Sitting down, I sighed. I knew this question would come up sooner or later. Just not _this_ soon.

I grabbed a pancake and walked over to the stove and stood next to him, picking up my tea on the way. "I think we can get there. I mean, I'm still talking to you." I looked up and laughed.

He bummed his hip against mine. "Guess you're right." Giggling, we finished making the pancakes and sat down and talked about...nothing. It was truly nothing. No subject or structure. That was what I loved. That we could shit around and make fun and have no problems doing just that.

**A/N, I promise I'm not done with this story. But I thought I'd add a happy ending. :) I'll post another chapter soon. **


	10. The Run

After 45 minutes of talking and snarfing pancakes down, we were both tired. I straightened with an idea. "Wanna go for a run?" He raised his eyebrows.

"A run? You? Are you kidding me?" I smacked his arm.

"Yes me. I've been working the the thigh and arm muscles. And just because I don't have a 'weight class' doesn't mean I can't haul ass." His laugh shook his whole body. After having well enough of being laughed at I got up and walked into my room. Once inside, I rid my body of clothes and found my running clothes. A sports bra, a cami, and short running shorts. Not spandex but pretty damn close.

After rebraiding my hair, I walked back into the kitchen and found him lacing up his tennis shoes. I grabbed my lucky converse and began lacing them up.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I looked up confused.

"What? It's my running clothes. There a problem?"

He nodded. "A very big problem. A man can't run with a boner!" I burst out laughing as I finished tying my shoes with a double knot.

"Too bad. This is what I'm wearing."

He groaned. "Woman, you will be the death of me." I giggled and let myself out the front door onto the patio.

"Whoo! Hot day today." He nodded in agreement. We started stretching and just as I was about to pull my leg up behind my head, he let out a loud groan.

I giggled, knowing full well what it did to him but didn't let go of my foot. "Problem?" He nodded. "Suck it up."

He shook his head and tried to readjust his shorts when I jogged to the end of the driveway.

"Hurry up, slow poke." I called over my shoulder.

I then heart footsteps behind me, and took off. The air flowing around me felt amazing. It was like all of my worries had blown away with the wind. No frustration. No worrying. Just me and the open road. And him of course.

He quickly caught up with me and passed me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

I picked up my speed and we where side by side. Until he dug deep and sped up, running only a few feet in front of my.

Stupid men. Stupid weight lifting classes. Stupid sports. I huffed. This was not turning out how I would have liked. But I liked it. A little competition. I was game for that.

But I trudged on. I kept pushing even though my legs screamed. There was no going back though.

I heard him chuckle in front of me and I smacked his ass as I pasted him. He huffed and picked up his speed and we where once again, side my side. We turned around and started going back. I rounded the first corner and picked up my speed, sprinting. He was right behind me, on my heels.

Then the second corner and I could see the house. Just a few feet away. I continued sprinting and then my foot touched the driveway and I collapsed onto the the pavement and tried to catch my breath. And then I heard a light thud next to me. And as he tried to catch his breath, we both started laughing.

"Well I guess we worked off those pancakes." He giggled as I popped up.

"But now I have a better idea. Follow me." I held out my hand, and he grabbed it. I pulled him up and pulled him back up the driveway and back into the house. I slipped my shirt off and threw it on the floor. Then my shorts followed and I walked into the kitchen and down the hallway, hearing him behind me. Clothes being discarded on the floor.

I walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light, slipping my sports bra off.

"I thought we where taking it slow." He pulled me close to his chest.

"Yeah well, I threw that plan out the window." I pulled on his neck and met my lips to his, our skin feverish. He pushed me back until my back hit the counter. Then he lifted me up onto the counter and pulled at the strings of my undies and pulled them down and off of my legs. I pushed him back and plopped off of the counter.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on, leaving it bitter cold. And then I pulled him into the shower behind me. We walked back until both of us where submerged in cold water and our lips met again. Hands exploring. Ever curve. Every crevasse. Nothing was left untouched.

He moaned into my mouth and turned me around and pushed my up against the wall. His mouth made its way down my neck, his hands resting on my hips.

This time, making love, was just that. Making love. It was different. Just just a need to get a release. A true moment. A moment of feeling everything. The cold water made every touch, every kiss, that much more special. I shivered as we both fell over the edge and got our release.

He held me up, my legs giving out. I giggled.

"Guess we're better at this than we thought."

He laughed and pulle me back under the water with him. I hugged and we just stood there.

His heart beating in his chest, mine in sync with his. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled, kissing his chest.

After a while, I got to shivering so I turned the water off and stepped out and grabbed a towel. He got out behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck.

"I have a question."

I pulled my head back and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I wanna take you on a date. A real date."

I smiled and kissed him. "Yes, of course I will."

Smiling, he picked me up and carried me to my room and laid me on the bed, laying beside me.

"Um...I don't have any clothes on." He laughed.

"Since when was that ever a problem?" I giggled and nodded.

"You're right. It isn't." I kissed his lips tenderly.

We lay there until sleep over came us.

The next morning, I awoke to a note on my pillowing saying that he'd gone home to mess with his family and he would text me the details for our date. I smiled thinking of going out on a date with him. It made my heart squeeze. In a good way.

I spend the next two hours, cleaning the house, top to bottom. Dusting, spraying mirrors, wiping down counters, and vacuuming the floors.

Clicking my heading phones into my iPod, I found my AC/DC song, TNT and pressed play. As the guitar riff rang into my headphones, I started pouring chemicals into the toilet's and then moved onto the tub. Oh dear.

I sprayed it and started scrubbing away. I knew I looked like an idiot, in my contorted state but hey, whatever works.

Having my music up loud, I hadn't realized that my sister had just gotten in from that day of work. She was in Florida but came back and went straight to work.

All of the sudden, I felt hands brace my back, and yell. I screamed and turned around, the spray in my hand at the ready. Rosalie, was standing there, giggling her ass off.

"Damn you!" I pulled my ear buds our and smacked her arm. "Fuck. You scared the shit out of my. What the hell is wrong with you?"

She continued to laugh as she hugged me. "Good to see you too."

"Boo, you whore." I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed behind her hand.

"So how was Florida?" I asked, following her into the kitchen, where all of her bags where strewn across the kitchen.

"Good. The boys brought back a lizard. In the car. Kendra was not to happy. But hey, boys will be boys. Oh and I saw the cutest shops there!"

She spend the next hour, filling me in on all the fun she had. The beach and the hotel and the crazy boys she had to live with for a week.

"So how was your week alone?"

Shit.

"Pretty good. Nothing new. I drove to Alateen, did some painting, went to the library almost every day this week." I laughed.

She nodded, understanding.

And then we went back to our daily activities. She sat down with the computer, I went back to cleaning.

When I was finished, I jumped in the shower, washing all of the sweat and chemicals off. As I scrubbed my hair, I sang along to the music I had blasting in the bathroom.

Once I was done, I dried off, and got on my pajama's. I walked into the living room and sat down, wrapped a blanket around myself. I turned on the tv and we watched trashy shows until midnight.

It was a bonding moment. We had been fighting a lot the weeks before she left on vacation, and now we where good again. We hadn't talked about it but we could still co-exist. With no issue. We could still act and be sisters. No problem. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so glad to have you home."

She beamed. "Me too."


	11. To My Readers

**To my readers,**

**I would like to apologize for this month. I'm doing NaNoWriMo this month so my stories are going to fall behind a little bit. **

**If you have any questions, let me know but for now, I'm just going to set this aside for this month. I will get back to it in December, but right now I'm focusing on my Novel. :) Hope ya'll understand.**

**Your Favorite writer, ;)**

**Drewdarling**


	12. The Breakup

**A/N Sorry for the long update. Been super busy with work and school. :) But, here you go. **

After having had a great night with my sister, I awoke the next morning feeling energized.

So I got up and took a shower, got makeup on, put in my contacts and then got the computer ready to go to Starbucks.

Once ready, with tea and bag in hand, I walked out and got in my little red car and adjusted the seat and yanked the stick shift into reverse. I got on the road and sang to music the whole way there, while chugging tea.

I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. Once parked, I walked up to the door and opened it. I quickly found a vacant table and put my bags down on the table. Since I didn't have any tea left, I walked up to the counter and ordered a Chai Tea Latte.

When it was ready, I sat down with my drink and pulled out my sketch pad. I started sketching the room. People. Things. The hidden pictures within people, things, ect. I thought some lady was about to smack me because I was staring at her. And I wasn't. I was staring at the pattern on the wall behind her. She just wouldn't chill. So I felt.

Once outside, my phone beeped. I got it out of my pocket and say that I had a text from him.

_We need to talk. Meet me at my house._

I replied with a quick okay and got into my car. Would could he possibly need to talk about?

Driving to his house, I thought over what he said. Was he going to break up with me?

I got to his house and drove into the driveway and yanked the stick into park. Turning off the car, he walked out on the porch, crossing his arms. Shit.

He's mad about something. I just don't know what.

I got out of the car and walked around. "Hey. Whats up?"

He turned around and walked back into the house.

"Um...okay." I followed him into the house, closing the door behind me. "Whats going on?"

"Did you happen to forget about something last night." He continued to cross his arms.

I thought back. "Oh shit." I said when I realized what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Oh shit. Look, if you don't want to stay with me then you should've said." He turned around and started walked up the stairs.

"Edward, wait!" I ran up the stairs following him. "I just forgot. And I didn't have my phone on me. I was hanging out with my sister."

He swung around on me and stood towering over me. "I can't do this." I stood there, confused.

"You and I...I just can't. I'm sorry." He started to turn back around but I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Stop. All because I missed your text?"

"No, its more than that. I can't really explain it." He brushed his hands through his hair and sighed.

I spun around on my heel and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Once in the car, I speed to the church. I got out and walked to the door and swung it open.

Running, I grabbed my keys out of the bag and unlocked the dance studio door when I got there.

I walked in the dumped all of my stuff inside the door and walked over to the roll of photographers backdrop paper and set it on the floor and pushed the roll, leaving a large area of white paper on the floor.

Getting out the box, I started throwing my paint bottles over to the paper and then grabbed my rubber band full of brushes.

I walked over and stood over the paper.

Bending down, I picked up the red paint and released the cap with a click and squeezed the bottle. Red paint dropped onto the paper. After a fair amount was on the paper, I bent down and put the paint aside and pulled out a big brush.

I dipped my brush into the paint and dragged it across the paper. Realizing that that wasn't going to cut it, I threw the brush across the room and swept my hand through the paint.

Sweeping my hand across the paper, the stereo kicked in a loud, headache inducing, base pounding song. I stood and planted my feet into the remaining paint and turned, the paint making swirls across the page. I let the music fill me as I danced around, my feet painting a story of my pain.

Anger filled my feet as I danced across the page. After the first song, I poured black paint onto the page and worked through that while the next headache inducing song rang out through the speakers into the room.

Once I was finished covering the paper in my steps, I sat down on the floor next to the paper while my feet where still sitting in the paint. Tears stained my cheeks as my shoulders shook.

I then heard a creak from the door. I looked over and Jasper stepped through the door.

"Hi." He gave a little wave and walked slowly over to me.

"Hi." I sniffed.

He reached me and sat down next to me and my head instantly went to his shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulders as I continued to cry.

"I know its hard. But you can get through it." He kissed the top of my head.

I sat upright and wiped my eyes. "I can't sit around and mope forever. I have work later and I need to get to it. I don't want to just sit all day and cry my eyes out when, I can't change it. And how did you know I was here?" He smiled.

"I just had a feeling. And when I drove past, I saw your car in the parking lot and I know that you are never here in the middle of the week, so I drove in and saw you with the paint. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need someone to keep you company tonight?"

"No, I'll be fine." I smiled and bumped his shoulder with my own.

After cleaning up and locking up, I walked to my car and threw my dance bag into the backseat and got in the front and plugged my iPhone into the aux in jack and cranked up my Pretty Reckless playlist as I drove to work.

I pulled into the Walmart parking lot as I sang along with my music. After the song was over, I turned my car off and grabbed my dance bag and purse and got out of the car.

I put my headphones into my iPhone and continued the song I was listening to. Walking into the front door, I waved at the welcome lady and turned into the Subway lobby.

My coworker, waved and I waved back then filled up my green cup with water and walked into the back room.

"Hey, Alice." I told my Manager.

"Hi! How are you?" Hanging up my coat and bag, I slipped my Subway visor on.

I walked through the back room, past the sinks and boxes and down the Subway sandwich line and punched in then took a customer's order.

After 30 minutes, I walked to the start of the sub line and slipped on gloves and pulled out a sheet and asked the lady in line what she would like.

I got her moved down to the veggies and pulled out another sheet for the next person in line.

"Hello. What can I get started for you?"

I looked up and saw James standing in front of me. "Hey."

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Teriyaki chicken with sweet onion sauce."

"What kind of bread would you like?"

He grinned and leaned forward. "Italian."

I turned around and gaped. My heart was pounding in my chest. I opened the warmer and grabbed a 6 inch size italian loaf.

Cutting it open, I looked up and smiled. "So how's life?"

"Good." He smiled.

After finishing his sandwich, I rung him up and smiled. "Enjoy."

"Hey, you want to take a break and join me?" He wagged his eyebrows.

I laughed and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."


End file.
